


Mycobacterium tuberculosis

by RedWind98



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sick Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind98/pseuds/RedWind98
Summary: Of course, he didn't give it much thought at the beginning, knowing that the most logical thing to do was working hard to ensure everybody's survival. After all he was fine, he had been fine for months, until he wasn't.At the thought, he gritted his teeth. Why, of all diseases, tuberculosis?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Mycobacterium tuberculosis

All those years spent studying, all that useful knowledge acquired, only to be betrayed by his own body when he needed to make it to good use. A body used to sit in the lab or in front of a computer, always put in the background compared to his mind. Of course, he didn't give it much thought at the beginning, knowing that the most logical thing to do was working hard to ensure everybody's survival. After all he was fine, he had been fine for months, until he wasn't. 

At the thought, he gritted his teeth. Why, of all diseases, tuberculosis? A vicious illness, associated with poets and artists more than scientists? His usual luck must have struck again - probably for the last time. He had tried to find a solution, but he knew that to eradicate Mycobacterium Tuberculosis he would have needed more than one strong antibiotic and they just didn't have time to make them, considering the upcoming war against Tsukasa. Why couldn't he get a stupid pneumonia like Ruri? 

Even in his frustration, he knew the answer. Most people, even after encountering the tuberculosis bacterium, would not develop the disease, since their immune defence would be strong enough. But

his, after months of hard work and little rest, after walking in the woods and constructing, sweating in the cold and in the heat, was just not that good. Of course, the villagers were used to that kind of life and even most of his contemporaries were far fitter than him. He felt stupid realizing that he had been his own doom, acting like he was special enough to participate in every project, organize everything and study new ideas at the same time. Apparently, even if his mind was up to it, his body wasn't. 

At the time he didn't even think about it. It just didn't seem fair to rest while the villagers and his friends were suffering and Tsukasa was killing innocent people every passing day. He sighted, forcing himself to stop thinking about what was already done and work on his plan instead. Of course, he was not essential to civility reconstruction, not at that point. He had already found some of the petrified experts which would take his place once he was gone, while for the “saving everybody” part he didn't doubt his friends’ capacity and willingness. He counted on Gen, especially, since they would need a charismatic leader able to keep everyone happy and in line at the same time. 

_“So, what is it, Senku-chan?”_

The mentalist's words came to his mind, as a reminder for carefulness. Of course, the psychology expert has already noticed something was off a week before, even with all the effort he was putting in appearing normal. 

He slowly started passing less and less time with the others, claiming to be super busy with new projects just to stay alone in his hut. When Chrome came to share a new discovery, or Kohaku knocked on his door to let him know how the work was proceeding or when Ruri brought him something to eat, he just would act as if he was focused on his work and they were kind of annoying him. In the end, they showed up less and less. 

Of course, he would still participate in important missions and whenever he was needed, just hoping he would not cough too hard. And it was working since no one seemed to have noticed anything. Except for Gen, obviously, but even he was nothing more than suspicious and the young scientists kept assigning him work as far from him as possible. Senku just needed to continue like that for a couple more months, never addressing the mentalist questions, until the time for the war against Tsukasa would come and they would get access to the miracle cave. At that point, he would just need to revive the experts so that civilization could proceed and then, _finally_ , he would be able to rest. 

_And die._

Lost in his thoughts, Senku looked out of the window only to realize that it was already dark. He checked the blueprints in front of him on the table. He had been working on that project the whole day, but he didn't progress at all, often distracted. It was not like him. He rested a hand on his face, tired. Was his brain letting him down? It was not unlikely at that point. Lately even his sight was getting blurry from time to time, probably from exhaustion. 

After a brief fight with his guilt, Senku decided to go to bed, hoping that the next morning would be more productive. As soon as he got up, he started coughing, harder than ever before. He waited for it to pass, but instead it kept burning his lungs until the room was spinning around him and he was falling on his knees. He covered his mouth, choking the harsh sound in fear of someone hearing from outside. He felt like his chest was exploding. 

_It's more painful than that time I was killed._

After some more minutes, the crisis faded, leaving Senku to regain his breath. His eyes widened as he noticed blood on the hand he used to cover his mouth. 

_No! Not jet!_

He knew it would happen, but he had thought he still had some weeks. It was still winter and they wouldn't fight Tsukasa until spring. He just couldn't afford to get worse so soon. He found himself praying a god he didn't believe in for more time. 

His desperate thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door of the hut open behind him. 

_Please, be someone who doesn't know me nor medicine very well, so I can put it off._

“Senku-chan, are you alright?” 

A bitter smile bent the scientist's lips. Of course, it was Gen, who knew both him and medicine better than anyone in the village. 

“Yes, I had an idea while drinking and I almost choked on stupid cola” he said in a light tone, his voice hoarse, as he got up. He was beaded in sweat. 

As soon as he faced Gen, the boy winced. 

“When do you mean to tell me?” 

Senku ignored the sadness in his voice. 

“Tell you what?” 

“You have blood on your lips” the mentalist stated, his eyes darker than usual. 

The scientist felt panic paralyze his face as he touched his mouth. More blood stained his fingers. 

_Idiot, how didn't I notice?_

“Is it… TBC?” asked Gen in a whisper. 

Senku nodded, avoiding his gaze. 

“Ten billion points for you, mentalist” 

“Why did you hide it?” 

Anger coloured his voice, but his eyes were shiny. 

“There would be no point, there is nothing I can do” said Senku with a disillusioned, sad smile. 

“That's… that's not a reason and I don't believe you. You made happen more impossible things in this stone word” his voice softened as he spoke, while he nearer the other boy. “Maybe there is nothing you can do alone, but since you are not alone and everybody is going to help, I'm sure it will work out.” 

“Don't worry, I've already thought about everything. I am collecting statues of experts so that after we gain access to the miracle cave, civilization will proceed easily. Gen, I need you to take charge and make sure that people don't waste time fighting each other. You have to save everyone, will you?” Senku's voice _almost_ cracked as he finished talking. 

“Of course I will. But how can I save everyone if you will be already dead?” 

Red eyes met the mentalist's. 

“You saved and improved everyone's life, Senku. Why shouldn't we find a cure for you now?” 

“We can't, it will take too long and the war against Tsukasa is nearing…” 

Gen had never heard even a hint of that panic in Senku's voice before. 

“We will find a way, long road maps never stopped us. You shouldn't underestimate the others, they showed us how fast they can learn and how much they want to help.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” said Senku with a mean grin on his face. “It will take months to produce the drugs to cure tuberculosis and I will never live that long. This is a ten billion percent certain death sentence!” 

He was angry, and he sounded like it, but there was also a lump of sadness in his throat. 

“You’re lying, why do you keep lying to me?” almost shouted Gen, stepping forward. 

Senku lowered his gaze on his own hands, traces of blood still on them. 

“I’m not lying” he whispered. “It’s getting worse by the day...”

Stupid, salty water threatened to spill from his lacrimal glands.

Gen’s eyes widened, at first in horror, then in realization. He cupped Senku’s face in his hands, softy forcing him to look up.

“Of course it is, because you are not taking care of yourself. You’re so smart that I tend to assume you’re always right, but this time you are mistaken. You can’t know how long it's going to take before… You just don’t know! Back in the 19th century, people lived for years with TBC and they sucked at science, there is no way we can’t do better than them.”

The scientist didn’t reply, trying not to treble too much against Gen’s touch. He was feeling too damn much, and he wasn’t used to it. 

“You are not reasoning, you are panicking” continued the mentalist, softly caressing his cheek. “No wonder you are, this is not something you can face alone. We will find a solution together.”

“I can't…” Senku took a step back. “If we waste time on this, we won't be prepared to fight. How can I put everyone lives at stake just to try and save myself?” 

He was so tired. He ended up resting for a second against the wall and then slowly sitting on the ground. He felt like he couldn't breath, was it his body or his mind? 

Gen sensed his heart contract in pain and guilt. How could he have let Senku think that he wasn't worth trying? That he was alone? 

As the scientist rested his arms on his knees and hid his face between them, Gen neared him. Sitting beside the boy, the mentalist hugged him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“It's going to be okay, Senku-chan. I promise. You don't need to make the decision for us: as soon as everyone knows, they will want nothing more than to help. You know that. We all care so much about you.”

Senku didn't answer, his back shaken by held back sobs. Gen hugged him even tighter and caressed his head for a while, until the boy's breath became regular again. The mentalist felt him shiver. 

“Are you cold?” 

Senku nodded, without raising his head. 

“Okay, I'll get you something. I'll be right back.” 

Gen returned to the hut few minutes later, a big basin of hot water in his hands. 

“Here. Warm baths are supposed to help, right?” 

Finally looking at him, Senku nodded, a small smile on his lips. 

“Come on”. 

The mentalist helped him up, then he slowly started to unbutton his robe. 

Senku watched everything, his eyes still shiny. He felt good to be taken care of. 

Gen looked up and met his intense gaze, feeling warmth radiating from it. Senku's lips were bent slightly downward and it didn't seem right, so the mentalist approached him for a kiss. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” exclaimed Senku, almost jumping back. 

Gen froze in place. He had thought that… Did he misunderstand everything? Even with his skills, after all Senku was difficult to read. His heart dropped. 

“You just saw me cough up blood and the first thing you do is trying to kiss me? Are you insane?” continued the scientist. 

The other boy blushed hard. So, was that the reason? How could he not think about it? He was so convinced that Senku got sick not taking care of himself that he forgot about TBC being an infectious

disease. 

“I… Sorry, I didn't think about it” he responded, embarrassed. 

Having Senku so close must have gotten to his head. 

“You will have to wait, dear mentalist”teased with a wide grin. 

“Shut up and undress” he said while covering his burning face with the ample sleeves of his robe. He had been waiting for the perfect moment and now he kind of blew it. 

Senku complied. Once naked, he could feel Gen's worried gaze on his skin. He lost some weight since he started feeling ill - a lot of weight considering he was quite skinny to begin with. They called it consumption for a reason. 

“Come on, hurry or you'll get cold.”

As Senku entered the hot water, he felt it relax and unknot every muscle in his body. He rested his head against the edge,sinking deeper. He could fall asleep like that. 

“How long as it been?” the mentalist asked, sitting on a chair with his hands hidden in the large sleeves. 

Senku kept his gaze on the ceiling of the hut. 

“A bit more than a month since I know what it is.” 

Gen’s look darkened. How could he not notice? And even when he noticed something was off, he thought the young scientist was worried about their next project or something. He waited for him to

open up on his own, not wanting to force him, but if they would have taken care of him before, maybe it wouldn’t have gotten this bad this fast. The mentalist fell silent, thinking of all the hard work, both physical and mental – staying up all night to study some new machinery- he had seen Senku do in the last month. After a while, he realized that, no matter how guilty and sorry he felt for letting it happen, there was nothing he could do to change the past. But from that moment on, he would take care of his Senku and love him so that he would never think about doing something like that ever again.

“I’ll be right back, Senku-chan” he said before exiting the hut again.

That time he returned with a steaming bowl of ramen and some extra fur coats and blankets.

“Are you ready to get out? I think the water is getting cold” he suggested softly.

Senku nodded, at that point tired and sleepy. After drying himself, he wore every piece of clothes the mentalist handed him, until he was completely bundled up in soft, warm fur. Gen made him sit on his bedroll and covered him with a blanket, then he offered him the ramen.

They sat in silence for a bit, with Senku calmly eating the soup, until he realized he couldn’t finish the dish.

“I’m tired” he complained quietly. He felt the fever raising.

“Let’s get you to sleep” said the mentalist, touching Senku’s hair for a second before getting up to lower the fire.

After getting even more blankets, Gen tucked the other boy in, then moved to cuddle him under the covers.

“You can’t come too close” Senku warned, his eyes soft.

“Fine.”

He just hoped they would find the cure very quickly, because he was not sure how long he could last like that. The mentalist sat with his back against the wall and rested Senku’s head on his tights.

“Is it good?” he asked, while gently stroking his hair.

Senku nodded.

Gen thought that, as tired and relaxed as he seemed, Senku would fall asleep immediately, but instead he could almost _hear_ the boy’s brain thinking and worrying, even when his eyes were already half closed.

“We’ll think about it tomorrow, Senku-chan. Sleep now” he whispered reassuringly.

The scientist made an undefined sound, something between a half-asleep complaint and a mumbled ‘goodnight’.

Gen smiled, watching the boy falling asleep.

“I don’t want to die” he heard Senku mutter, his eyebrows contracted.

Was he still awake or was he dreaming? The mentalist’s heart broke.

“You won’t, Senku. I promise.”

 _And this_ , Gen thought, _this is a vow_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in English, so sorry for any mistake.  
> I think we need more sick!Senku out there, hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
